Naruto the swords master
by kotina
Summary: please read and review summry is inside


The Sword Master Naruto

kotina: hello all my wonderful fans how ya doing!

ok first off I will only say this once I do not own naruto nor well I ever

summery: naruto is adopted at the age of 4 by a Sword Master who starts teaching the young boy to wield the sword, and later on sasuke is taken in as well

Naruto/Hinata

Naruto/Sasuke(a more brotherly relationship as sasuke later on after the uchiha massacre is adopted by the sword master as well)

"normal talk"

"_thought_"

"**demon beast"**

"_**demon beast thoughts"**_

jutsu/sword technique

ok well I guess its time for chapter 1

Chapter 1 the aged swordsmen

_One day in a land shrouded in mist and secrets, a legend was made. In this land there was a village known as konohagakure. Where a giant fox with tails as tall as buildings that could level mountains and cause tidal waves attacked, this beast was the Kyuubi no Kitsuni. The beast could not be killed only sealed into a new born._

_The kyuubi nearly destroyed the village of ninja, that is till one brave man stood up and sealed the kyuubi into his own son. The man was the hero of konoha the great 4th hokage Minato Namikaze, this man had wished his son would be treated as a hero as he started to seal the foxes chakra into the little boy._

_And so the hero of konoha was gone but he left behind one who would become the next great hero at lest with alittle training that is._

_**4 years later**_

a small boy with bright yellow hair, sea blue eyes, and 6 whiskers on his cheeks ran for his life being chased down by ninja and villagers alike.

"GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE YOU DAMN MONSTER NO ONE WANTS YOU AROUND!" one of the villagers spoke earning cheers from the others of the mob as they continued to chase down the small child.

The small boy continued to run until he got cornered in a ally way that led to a dead end and with tears streaming down his eyes he turned and looked at them "wh why, wh why are doing this to me what have I ever d done to yo you" he stuttered though his speech with tears still streaming from his now reddish blue eyes.

One of the ninja quickly forced him to the wall pinning him to it with 4 kunai "shut up demon you know exactly what you did, so don't pretend like you don't know why!" he shouted hitting him in the gut as all the other mob members cheered and joined in on the beating.

Well into the beating the boy was about to pass out when he saw someone comeing down the ally way drawing what looked to be a short ninja-to.

The oldish man with long white hair looked at all of them and draw his ninja-to "well well what do we have here, now tell me why are you beating on this helpless little boy what had he ever done to you, had he hurt you in any possible way?" the old man questioned the mob who had looked at him in almost complete confusion.

The ninja from before spoke " hey old timer don't you know who that boy is he is the demon the one who killed all are familys, here if you wish you may throw the final punch" he said telling all the others to step aside.

The man smiled and walked up to the boy and raised his sword and the boy flinched expecting to die there. Until he heard the sound of a blade being sheathed and he felt his body being picked up.

The old man looked at them " yes I know who this boy is he is naruto uzumaki a young lad from konoha who I bet has done nothing what so ever to you people so if you well excuse me I well be on my way" he says attempting to leave but the crowd blocked his path.

The old man sighs and looks at the men "such disrespect and I thought you were men yet you must beat on this helpless child to make you feel as such, you are not men you are just abunch of drunk children" he says walking twords them "now move aside" he orders along with what he said.

The ninja from before laughed with the rest and spoke for the group "you think a little old man with a sword can scare us, now how about you let us beat on the demon your carrying there." He says takeing out a kunai.

The old man sighs and puts the small boy down and he draws his sword "if you want him come and get him." he says getting in a ready stance showing that he is truly a master of the sword.

The nin charged at him holding the kunai and was about to slash him but he felt a sting in his back like a sword going into him and he turned his head back seeing the old man with body of someone 50 years younger then him "wh who are you" he says as blood comes out of his mouth.

The master looks at him with his dark black eyes "I am swords Master Yuto" he says almost growling it out as he drew his blade out of the mans back causing blood to come out like a faucet and the man falls completely bleed out.

Old man yuto looks at all of the others as if dareing them to come at him or the boy " any of ya got the balls" he says in probably the most intimidating way possible with his sword still driping dark red blood.

The so called men look on in awe and fear and the men still there now run afraid for there lives. And the old man smiles and picks up the naruto who was still knocked out and he takes the boy to the hospital.

_**The next day.**_

Naruto groans trying to wake up and he looks around expecting to still be in the ally but to his happiness he was in the hospital. And then he hears the door to his room creek open and he looks at it with slight fear and he sees an old man walk in.

The old man smiled "well well good morning naruto I am Yuto you sure had quite the adventure last night didn't you." He says sitting by the boys bed and he is still smileing at the confused young boy.

Naruto looks at him as if he had grown 4 new arms and a new head and had rised straight from the sanzu river(the sanzu river is a river where the dead must cross also known as the river of three crossings) "h how do you k know my name" he says with slight fear in his voice that he was there to hurt him.

The old man smiled looking at him "calm down my dear boy, I am not here to hurt you and I know your name because of all the talk of ya being a demon but I can tell that's abunch of crap in fact, I had put a lot of thought into this and I have a offer for you my dear boy, do you want to learn the art of swords and be my student." He asks smileing with closed eye.

There was silence for a long while till naruto adopts a bright smile and he nods vigarisly "I would love to what you did yesterday was awesome I would love to learn from you !" he exclaims excitedly jumping up and hugging the old master nearly opening his own wounds.

Yuto laughs and puts naruto down making sure his wounds hadn't reopened "naruto your not supposed to move" he says with a slight chuckle "we can start once you have fully healed" he adds still laughing slightly.

A week quickly passes and naruto smiles looking around his new home which is that of a old dojo "WOW! Its so big Mr. Yuto do you live here all on your own" he says smileing and looking around.

Yuto sighs and nods "yes I do naruto, well essentially I guess I did live here alone but not now" he says and he leads naruto inside and to a room covered in orange and red with a small bed and a small dresser. "this is your room naruto" he says withslight smile seeing the small boys big eyes

Naruto looks around smileing and he jumps into the bed "this is so cool!" the small boy exclams before he yawns.

Yuto smiles and looks at him "we well begin training in the morning why dont you go to sleep" he says before he heads out the door with a smile on his face "_hes just like him i see that boy doing great things"_.

end of chapter 1

kotina: welp i hope you liked it and if ya did hell even if ya didnt why dont ya lay down a review or two


End file.
